


You Win or You Win

by Ming_Fei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Spoilers for Book 6 - The Winds of Winter, alayne stone - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: In the Game of Kisses, You Win or You Win.





	You Win or You Win

**Author's Note:**

> Canon向，珊莎个人中心，指珊涉及。背景卷六阿莲POV。画横线是原文引用

 

 

一个继承人。一块领地。一支军队。以及——

 

临冬城。

 

他知道自己在说什么，知道得清清楚楚，他知道我不敢说出的话。

 

我是珊莎·史塔克，艾德公爵和凯特琳夫人的女儿，我是堂堂正正的临冬城血脉。不是什么私生女。

 

自从来到谷地，我从未说起过，我从未表露过。我以为我已经做得足够好。珊莎在黑暗中倾听自己的呼吸声。贝里席公爵这番话让她无法入眠——“这就是我的礼物，亲爱的珊莎……哈利，谷地和临冬城。这难道不值得另一个吻吗，亲爱的？”

 

她热切地吻了贝里席公爵，她用最热切的嘴唇掩盖心底的冰凉。他从未叫过她珊莎。他还专门提醒过自己，即使私底下也不可泄漏这桩秘密。人前人后，她会一直都是阿莲·石东，贝里席公爵的私生女。但为什么呢，他自己却破了例。

 

“阿莲，每个人都有渴望，了解他们的渴望，就能了解对方，然后就可以操纵他。” 培提尔·贝里席公爵曾如此说。

 

“我很想告诉你，我们之间没有隔阂可言，更不会玩游戏，我的女儿，但那是不可能的。权力的游戏乃是永恒的游戏。” 培提尔·贝里席公爵也曾如此说。

 

珊莎小心朝旁边挪了挪，深吸了几口气，尽力让心跳平缓下来。乖罗宾眼下睡得很熟，可千万不能把他弄醒。

 

哈利，谷地和临冬城。珊莎再次在心底默念。哈利，谷地，临冬城。临冬城。临冬城。

 

这不是给阿莲的礼物。珊莎阖上眼皮。他知道自己在说什么，他知道珊莎·史塔克想要什么。这是抛向我的诱饵，是我渴望的一切。

 

 

**********

那天米亚·石东走进餐厅的时候，培提尔还没有离开。她不知道米亚为什么这个时候过来，除了罗宾、培提尔还有她自己，其他人应该都在厨房里用早餐。在君临时，珊莎便已经学会了将内心起伏压在心底，脸上不露半分波澜，此时她不紧不慢地翻转手腕，轻轻平抚培提尔外套肩线上的褶皱。就像那里真的有一丝褶皱一样。“父亲大人，” 阿莲是一个尽职尽责的女儿，“我看，您应该做件新的袍子，这一身，显得半旧了。”

 

“到了海鸥镇，办完正事如果还有闲暇，我会考虑的。听说那里有几个好裁缝。” 培提尔早已注意到在门边进退两难的米亚，脸上也无任何表示，反而坦坦然又在珊莎额头印上一个沉沉的吻。就跟刚才印在嘴唇上一样。接着他微笑着转头看向米亚，“噢，你已经到了。是我出门太慢了吗？” 米亚还未回答，他捏一捏珊莎的肩膀，又略一摊手，一边转身朝门口走、一边有些无奈地表示，“你看，我女儿总是有那么多嘱托。现在总算可以出发，罗索爵士在外面吗？”

 

“是的，大人。” 米亚·石东脸上微红，匆匆别过身，消失在了珊莎的视线中。

 

培提尔·贝里席公爵在门边侧过身，笑着冲她一眨眼，似乎是安抚的意思。然后他也转身离开。

 

珊莎收起微笑，觉得脸上有几分僵。她坐下来，顺手拿起一把勺子敲打起面前碗里的鸡蛋。来到月门堡后，物资上总算没有那么匮乏，不管怎么说，再没有发生过乖罗宾哭着闹着吃不到鸡蛋的事了。不过，也有可能是因为他近来睡得越来越多。像今天，她早饭都吃完了，小公爵还没有起床的迹象。珊莎尽量不去想这背后的原因。

 

她要想的事已经太多了。一直萦绕心间的问题尚未理出头绪。他渴望什么？他想从我这里得到什么？他抛给我的礼物，是否就是他想用我去赢得的东西？珊莎，谷地，和临冬城，这便是他要的吗？就算如此，对我是否有损害？我到底该怎么做？

 

噢。我从不够聪明。良久之后珊莎站起身，理了一下自己的头发，盘算着晚上再染一次。她走出去，走向乖罗宾的卧室。男孩差不多该醒了，要是见不到她，他会搅得所有人不得安宁，要是阿莲不在身边，也断没有人能劝得谷地公爵从床上起来。

 

他依赖我。在他母亲死后，他依赖我胜过世界上任何人。珊莎不知道是否冥冥之中有血缘的作用。罗宾自己当然一无所知，珊莎内心深处也未把他看作亲人。但他确实是我的表弟，在我还是珊莎·史塔克的时候。

 

罗宾·艾林，这个病怏怏的孩子，被宠坏的孩子，招人厌的孩子，他是琼恩·艾林公爵和莱莎夫人唯一的儿子，名正言顺的谷地守护和鹰巢城公爵，谷地诸侯全心拥护效忠的少主。高如荣耀。而这个孩子依赖我，需要我，或许还爱着我，以他那种病态的方式。在培提尔公爵的谋划中，他是一枚弃子。为了我，为了我得到哈利、谷地和临冬城 —— 真的吗？珊莎不知道。乖罗宾在棋盘中的位置真的如培提尔所说？珊莎截断自己的思绪，她想自己应该清楚自己在棋盘中的位置。

 

小公爵卧室的门就在眼前了，还在外面，她就已经听见里面传来的尖声斥责。不好，我还是晚了。阿莲暗自叫苦。

 

推开门的时候阿莲下意识往回一收。果然，她听到了什么东西砸在门背后的闷响。她小声吐了口气，再次小心推开一点缝，缓缓探头进去。

 

枕头里的羽毛飘得到处都是，一个被油灯灯座砸到头的侍女正在墙边委屈地绞着围裙。小罗宾已经看到了门边的阿莲，更加气鼓鼓地说，“你昨晚说了，只要我躺下睡觉，等我醒来的时候就立刻给我讲一个飞翼骑士的故事！你明明答应过我！”

 

阿莲这才笑着从门后闪身出来，一挨到床边，乖罗宾就凑着往她胸前挤。“今天早上有新烤的甜面包，煮鸡蛋，煎培根，还有加了蜂蜜的柠檬汁。” 阿莲顺着他的头发，一边示意侍女取来劳勃大人的蓝白色外套。

 

“我不要起床，” 乖罗宾在早餐的诱惑面前不为所动，“你说过的，立刻给我讲一个飞翼骑士的故事。现在你迟到了，我罚你讲三个。”

 

“三个我可讲不出来。” 乖罗宾眼看就要大叫，阿莲却轻巧地把手指按在他的唇上，“但我知道飞翼骑士的一个大秘密，除了我，谁也不知道。你要是肯起床，我可以在吃早饭时告诉你。”

 

罗宾立刻把细瘦的双腿从被子下面伸出来。“现在就讲。”

 

“飞翼骑士昨晚告诉我，” 阿莲贴在罗宾耳边，“要是你愿意的话，就可以召集骑士在你身边。只有艾林公爵才可以哦，乖罗宾，你可以有不止一个飞翼骑士。真正的飞翼骑士。”

 

罗宾瞪大眼睛，黑色的瞳仁里放出少见的亮光。男孩动心了。男孩当然会动心。阿莲继续梳理着小公爵漂亮的头发。女孩喜欢王子和公主的故事，男孩喜欢骑士与战斗的故事。故事就是故事，都没什么区别。

 

珊莎忽然觉得，模模糊糊的，她心底踏实了些。无论如何，罗宾总归是艾林家的罗宾，培提尔的权力、自己眼下的地位，根源都在罗宾身上。她不知道自己能否拥有继承人哈利，但她知道自己拥有罗宾。小公爵对培提尔是弃子，对自己却未必。小公爵眼下对自己重要，对培提尔则同样如此。峡谷守护者大人怎么会拒绝为劳勃公爵召集飞翼骑士？不，他会赞不绝口，谷地诸侯们为小公爵而来，便也是为他而来。

 

真的吗？

 

“在权力的游戏之中，最卑微的棋子也有自己的欲望，有时候会拒绝执行你为他们设计的行动。记住这点，阿莲。” —— 我不会忘记，父亲。

 

峡谷守护者大人没几日便从海鸥镇返回，没过多久却又外出，来来回回好几趟，几乎没在月门堡清静住下。珊莎知道，培提尔几次往来，都是为了谷中粮食采买的事，来往帐目书信他从不瞒她，但珊莎并无太大兴趣。从小，她对这些数目上的事情便不擅长，依稀记得，那时的朋友珍妮·普尔有一次开玩笑说，她以后若是当了王后，恐怕整个王宫都会入不敷出。吓人！她记得自己不以为然。王后不会去打理这些事情，她认真告诉珍妮，王后只需要让人爱戴。

 

我那时候当然天真又愚蠢，但也许是出于本能，我知道自己擅长的事。让人爱戴，让人喜欢我。培提尔经常不在月门堡，比武大会的各项准备，便基本是阿莲一手操办。不出所料，当初一提起比武大会和飞翼骑士的想法，培提尔便连连称赞，夸她聪明。谷地没有卷入战事，各地的领主骑士们攒了一辈子的勇武没地方展现，实在憋屈得很。如今给他们机会在少主面前 —— 也在峡谷守护者面前 —— 一展风姿，那再好不过了。尤其是，那位哈罗德爵士当然也会来，阿莲·石东可以借机见一见这位未来的丈夫，继承人哈利。

 

会期一天天临近，珊莎心底越来越乱。她知道，她必须让哈罗德爵士喜欢自己，同时，她心里也清楚，如果自己不再是珊莎·史塔克，便不足以得到一个继承人的心。好在，这也没人看重。但培提尔说，她必须将他迷倒，让继承人哈利自己决定留在月门堡，一步步远离韦伍德家族的势力，也远离青铜约恩的影响。

 

“可是，谁都知道是怎么回事。既然您跟韦伍德家族已谈好婚约，哈罗德爵士到底喜不喜欢我，又有什么要紧？”

 

“我的女儿，你可太精明啦，” 培提尔笑着将阿莲拉到自己怀中，轻轻刮了下她的鼻子，“像你这样甜美的女孩儿，理应更加得到最多的幸福。没有爱情的婚姻的不幸，你还没受够？” 

 

他灰色的眼睛柔和地望着她，眼角嘴角都是笑意。阿莲不由自主地朝他身前凑得更近，脸颊擦过他下巴上那一小撮胡子。可是即使拥有美貌和智慧，在低微的出身面前，也是一钱不值，在他眼里，我始终是私生女阿莲啊 —— 阿莲仰起头，清澈的目光撞上培提尔温和地注视，她正要倾吐心中疑惑，此时培提尔抬起胳膊，手背从她的侧脸滑向颀长的脖颈。“珊莎。” 培提尔只做出嘴形。忽然，他俯身将头伸进她的肩窝。阿莲感到耳朵下方的皮肤一阵湿热。

 

“阿莲，” 培提尔托着她的脑后，嘴唇慢慢上移，几乎覆盖住她发红的耳廓。“父亲……” 阿莲僵立当场，只绵软回应一声，早已忘了要说的话。培提尔似乎浅笑一声，只继续贴在阿莲耳畔，“阿莲，人心最为脆弱、最不可靠，但人心也是最坚固的武器。记住我的话，阿莲，人心不可测，与其计算，不如使人心甘情愿，不如使人以为他们是在为自己做事。你这样美，这样纯真，为了这双眼睛的垂青，谁知道男人们会做出什么呢？”

 

他是在重新向我讲述歌谣里的故事吗？珊莎骤然收束心神。但是在君临的时候，肯为我说话的人寥寥无几。转眼之间她就明白过来，几乎失笑：是了，歌谣里的骑士还是骑士，淑女还是淑女，只是歌谣没有言明，淑女还要使出浑身解数，让骑士为自己着迷、为自己战斗。是骑士在追逐淑女的垂青，也是淑女在引诱骑士的垂青。

 

但他培提尔·贝里席，是局内之人、还是冷眼旁观？珊莎侧过头，迎上培提尔微凉的唇。

 

 

***********

陆陆续续的，已经有各地骑士抵达月门堡。韦伍德夫人前几日也来了信，按行程算起来，隔天他们一行人就将抵达，无疑，哈罗德爵士就是其中一员。阿莲这几天显得心事重重，在给米亚·石东交待一些事情的时候，这个情感并不太细腻的姑娘也觉出她的异样。

 

“我知道你的心思。” 米亚·石东忽然拍拍阿莲的肩膀，“你担心你这个未来丈夫万一是个丑八怪，是不是？”

 

对于丈夫是个丑八怪这件事，我已经不需要担心了。即使他是个真正的怪物，我甚至都不会吃惊。她心中苦笑，脸上略带羞涩。米亚觉得自己想得没差，便顺口宽慰着，“我前些年大约见过哈罗德爵士，没记错的话，他是个快活的年轻人，并不难看。听说他很受欢迎，交了两位情人，想来也不会难看？”

 

我并不关心，珊莎想。“我怕他瞧不起我。” 私生女阿莲低声说，“所以请提前一些回来通知我，我好礼貌周全迎接，免得冒犯他。”

 

“我可永远不让自己被人挑来拣去。” 米亚叹口气，“你放心，阿莲，就你这张脸蛋，半个谷地的骑士都会为你疯狂。”

 

他们不会，我只是个私生女。“可我只是个私生女。” 阿莲幽幽回答。

 

“我看你比那些好出身的夫人小姐们也差不到哪儿去。” 米亚凑近阿莲耳边，“虽然这样说不好，但我心里确实这么想……你比莱莎夫人漂亮多了，真的。其他夫人们也没法跟你比，真的。你还没来谷地的时候，我载过一回莱莎夫人的姐姐，你是没见过了，红头发的大美人儿。说起来，阿莲，你倒是跟那位夫人有几分像，” 她特意偏过头仔细端详起来，“但你还要更美些。”

 

“凯特琳夫人？” 阿莲希望自己的声音没有抖。

 

“你见过？” 米亚微扬起一边眉毛。“只是听说过。” 阿莲努力让自己咬字清晰，“莱莎夫人的姐姐是临冬城的凯特琳夫人，这谁不知道？巧了，其实父亲大人以前也提过，我与这位夫人长相相似，我略有印象。”

 

米亚一撇嘴，“但是听说那位夫人居然在婚礼上被人害死。” 她摇摇头，“多贵重的绫罗绸缎也不能保护这些贵族夫人。”

 

“确实不能。” 阿莲声如寒冰，随即借故转身走开。 

 

这个插曲让她很是伤神一阵，尤其还要小心掩饰，到夜里睡觉的时候，珊莎只觉身心俱疲。回自己卧室之前，她费了好大力气劝服乖罗宾，等他睡熟了才轻手轻脚离开。这都是为了好好休息，毕竟第二天就要见到哈罗德爵士了。她喝了一点甜酒，希望自己睡得好一些。但躺在床上，黑暗中她又想起米亚的话，想起母亲和临冬城，想起父亲……不，想起贝里席公爵那虚无缥缈的许愿。一切会变好吗？但对谁来说算好呢？

 

第二天早起，清冷的空气吹进宽大领口，倒让珊莎觉得兴奋非常，只觉浑身上下一扫倦怠。这是新的一天，她心想，指引着未来。临冬城是纯白的梦的世界，但我早已无法回到过去。我珍藏过去，这力量让我并不空虚，而是更加清醒：属于我的世界是一个并不纯粹的世界。

 

连米亚时机错误的通传也并未扫兴，连罗宾照常的不讲理也并未让她讨厌。阿莲想，无论结果如何，这次接触哈罗德爵士的机会，是我自己给自己的。这次让小公爵和整个谷底心向往之的比武，是我安排的。已经有多长时间了？她听任别人的安排已有多长时间了？现在是伸出自己双手的感觉，是新生的感觉。这感觉与他人无关，与罗宾无关，与哈罗德爵士无关，甚至与贝里席公爵也无关。虽然事实上，她需要迎合他们每一个人。

 

眼下，阿莲正四处寻找贝里席公爵，韦伍德家的人和哈罗德爵士就快到了，她想父亲大人一定愿意去亲自迎接。她去了他的住处和主厅，不见人影，出来时在院子里碰到了米兰达·罗伊斯，月门堡领主的女儿。阿莲知道，奈斯特·罗伊斯子爵曾向安雅·韦伍德夫人提过亲，想把女儿嫁给哈罗德爵士，却被一口回绝。米兰达曾经结过一次婚，丈夫死在她床上，眼下她代父亲掌管城堡，婚姻大事还悬而未决。在月门堡这段时间，阿莲与米兰达、与米亚都算得上相处融洽。她知道米兰达心中的伤心：哈罗德爵士本是她为自己选中的如意郎君。自己的婚约传开后，阿莲听说奈斯特子爵把目标换成了峡谷守护者大人。贝里席公爵正值盛年，莱莎夫人又不幸归天，此时膝下并无婚生的子女，况且他在谷地无根无基，艾林家封臣的女儿当是上佳选择，又有谁比月门堡罗伊斯家的女儿更合适呢？

 

阿莲没有听父亲大人提过此事，她也不打算去问米兰达。但在聊到三姐妹群岛来的骑士的时候，米兰达自己却有意无意、似乎开玩笑似的跟阿莲主动提起：“我还是趁早嫁给培提尔大人吧，这样我就成你老妈了。他那‘指头儿’到底有多小啊，我问你？”

 

你问我？阿莲一边迅速转移话题，一边暗暗起疑：你为什么应该问我？观看林恩·科布瑞爵士比武的时候，阿莲回想起那天早上在餐厅门口，米亚·石东慌乱而略微诧异的眼神。她这才意识到，自己向来觉得米亚为人简单爽朗，并未对她多加防范，而她爽朗不假，但可能因此口风不严。米兰达与她相识日久，本就是密友，随口说些什么，米亚可能并不会放在心上。

 

那她还说过些什么呢？阿莲顿时一阵惊恐。说过我与母亲长相相似？从小，在临冬城，这话她已经听过千百遍了，任何一个长眼睛的人都看得出。是的，我染了头发，但我无法改变容貌。阿莲的指甲略微抠进掌心。还有罗索·布伦。他知道我是谁，而米亚是他倾心的人。他应该不会泄漏秘密，但一点点蛛丝马迹……

 

她仍然镇定，谈笑间却不意戳痛了林恩·科布瑞爵士，爵士与她说话时恶意满满。阿莲一阵头晕，眼前的平和生活像是忽然变成遍布敌人的君临宫廷，她看不清伤害将来自何方、又在何时降临……天旋地转，阿莲不小心回身撞上了夏德里奇爵士。这一下，她反而平静下来，漫无目的地与雇佣骑士谈话。危险、伤害、敌人，阿莲想着，这一切最有可能在我感觉安全、在我充满希望的时候降临。最后落得一场空。

 

我该做什么？像培提尔·贝里席公爵真正的女儿那样行事？他说谎、欺骗、背叛，他下手毫不留情，但他的手段让我脱离险境，他让自己在权力的游戏中游刃有余，这场比武大会，根本是因为有他才得以实现。但我从未想参加这场游戏。这场游戏太危险，稍有失足，便会万劫不复。

 

号角在此时吹响。她来不及想这些了。哈罗德爵士已经到了月门堡。阿莲与米兰达拉起裙裾，匆忙跑过庭院、跑过马房，跑着跑着，阿莲似乎忘记了她为自己勾画的危险处境，她一路跑一路跑，甚至开始大笑。有那么一瞬，她忘记了自己是谁，忘记了身在何处，她回忆起临冬城那些寒冷而又明媚的日子，那时她会与珍妮·普尔在临冬城里赛跑，艾莉亚在身后撵着不放。

 

有那么一瞬，她忘记了自己是阿莲·石东，忘记了自己在谷地周旋，她仿佛看到有一天她也如同冰原狼一般奔跑，奔向她的家和亲人。

 

只有那么一瞬。她看着闸门升起，看着哈罗德爵士一行人远远过来，她想，我就是阿莲·石东，让珊莎·史塔克成为我的盔甲和武器。眼下我必须无懈可击，我必须让人喜欢。

 

米兰达在与安雅夫人寒暄，阿莲则尽力控制住自己，不要那么明显地盯着哈罗德爵士看。

 

我的哈利，我的夫君，我的爱人，我的未婚夫。

我的哈利，我的秘密，我的游戏，我的临冬城。

 

哈罗德爵士就没有那么讲究了，他很明显地盯着阿莲，目不转睛。冷淡，挑剔，傲慢。阿莲感觉脸上的热度渐渐退去。傻女孩，你为什么害羞呢？这是一场追逐的游戏，对你对他都是。他知道我是谁。他知道我是峡谷守护者贝里席公爵许配给他的私生女阿莲·石东。他见到我却并不高兴。因为他知道我是谁。硬塞给他的私生女阿莲·石东。

 

所以你更要记住自己是谁，因为他是不会忘的。她为他挂上微笑，并默默地向少女祈祷。求您了，不需要让他爱上我，只要让他喜欢我，哪怕只是一点点喜欢，此时就足够了。

 

可阿莲的祈祷又一次落空，哈罗德爵士冰冷的声音让她感觉像被烈火炙烤：“走到哪都有小指头的私生女跟着，这让我怎么高兴得起来？”

 

你真的也清楚自己的位置吗，继承人哈利？阿莲面无表情地略一欠身，作势告辞：“如您所愿，爵士。如果您不介意的话，小指头的私生女必须去找她父亲大人，告诉他您来了，比武大会明天就能开始。” 她转身，走得飞快。

 

他并非针对你，并非针对你个人，他针对的只是小指头的私生女。阿莲想得到这个道理，她在地下室找到贝里席公爵时，他也是这么对她说的。“你是我的女儿，他肯定不相信你，同时也觉得你低他一等。” —— 但我不高兴、他为什么这样刻薄残忍、他不过是个跳梁小丑 —— 阿莲对自己的父亲说。这时候她感觉轻松下来，她可以不必自己一个人面对那些恶意和危险了。地下室里昏暗，空空荡荡，培提尔双手搂住她，言语轻柔，态度妥帖。跟什么哈利真是云泥之别。这里只有他们两人，阿莲松开头脑里绷紧的那根弦，就像是一个受了委屈的小女儿，不讲道理、不问利害地倾诉。

 

她想自己是需要父亲的，这场游戏太复杂，这个世界太大，她最好就呆在父亲身边，除此之外她无处可去。这时候阿莲想起米兰达的话，考虑着自己要不要对父亲和盘托出对米亚的怀疑。父亲自有他做事的方式，他会告诉她答案，他会处理得很好。只要告诉他，这桩事便无需我费心。

 

培提尔这时候握紧了她绞在身前的双手，抬起来放在唇边细细亲吻。他告诉她男人会对她的魅力无法抗拒，只要稍微一点手段，没有人不会被迷住，被蛊惑。阿莲思绪被打断，抬起头时显得困惑又为难：“可我不知道怎么做。” 她的父亲似乎暧昧不清地笑了，轻轻捏起她的下巴，又一次吻了她的唇，并告诉她她的美天然而纯粹，她在无知无觉时，早已知晓怎样运用。你会朝那个男孩笑，你会显得想要了解他，你不动声色地激起他男性的骄傲，你让他头晕目眩，你让他猜不透，然后你毫不在意地离开。

 

阿莲的目光在昏暗的地下室中看不真切，只透出一点点清冷的蓝绿色的光，她把微凉的手指搭上培提尔大人崭新的衣袍，头低垂着抵上他的肩膀，发丝若有若无地扫过他的喉结。“我需要你，父亲。”

 

她听到培提尔大人的呼吸似乎粗重了些，果然他略微捧起自己的脸 —— 掌心微潮，阿莲闭上眼睛 —— 他从她的额头依次向下亲吻，她柔软的眼皮和微翘的鼻尖，她脸颊边的浅浅酒窝，最后火热的吻落在嘴唇上。“今晚是属于你的，亲爱的。永远记住这点。” 

 

在这场游戏中，我很重要，我是至关重要的棋子。

 

“我会努力的，父亲。” 阿莲说。他说得没错，果然，这并不难学。我应该享受这一切。

 

宴会中，年轻的骑士们蜂拥而至争夺她的青睐，请求与她共舞。阿莲笑着，点着头，伸出手。有那么一瞬间，她似乎看到了那个羞涩甜美的小女孩，那个沉迷于歌谣和鲜花中的小女孩，她该会多么高兴啊。那个说话温柔、笑容甜蜜的珊莎，那个喜欢漂亮衣服、动人歌谣、英雄事迹和俊俏骑士的珊莎。她生来就被人喜爱，受人追捧，举手投足间都是优雅的淑女风度。那个女孩的想象力到此为此。

 

珊莎·史塔克会想要拥有舞会里的笑意殷勤。而阿莲·石东知道舞会里的笑意殷勤是因为她眼下拥有的一切，也是为了她想要拥有的一切。私生女没有资格坐在高台上，私生女却有机会接近更多的人，知道如何察言观色。

 

哈罗德爵士就站在那里，看着阿莲被一个又一个骑士邀请步入舞池，而阿莲一个也没有回绝，没有冷待任何一个人，她的头发在火光中闪亮，透出燃烧般的红色。她美如少女。私生女阿莲并不会真的计较继承人哈利的一点点冒犯，她冷言讥讽一番，心里痛快了些，最终还是同意了与他共舞。

 

阿莲知道乖罗宾和父亲大人都在高台上看着自己，但眼下她的世界中只剩下了哈罗德爵士。事实上，她已占先机。在共舞时，阿莲意识到哈罗德最初的侮辱是如何的愚蠢，因为他仍有荣誉感，一种男孩子气的荣誉感，这便让他的立场自相矛盾。击败一个美丽的少女是为什么呢？为了失去她吗？不，现实中的骑士跟歌谣里的骑士并无区别，他们是为了得到。

 

哈罗德来到这里，为了得到我，得到我父亲的实力，得到鹰巢城。他早早的将艾林家族的新月猎鹰、艾林家族的天蓝与乳白刻于自己家徽之上。罗宾不喜欢他，孩子固然不讲道理，但孩子的直觉是敏锐的，他本能地知道可以依赖我，可以欺负其他人，但必须惧怕峡谷守护者大人。

 

勇气。勇气。阿莲。你们旗鼓相当，他理应爱上你。她仰起脸，深深看向他淡蓝色的眼睛，“比我还漂亮么？” 哈罗德爵士从这个角度可以非常仔细地看清她的脸，看清她精致脸庞上每一处的美。阿莲甚至听到了高台上乖罗宾在低吼着什么，男孩的声音却又被音乐声盖过了。父亲大人不会希望我去打趣他，但我有我的方式，我看得清这个人。贝里席公爵喜欢我依赖和需要他，但继承人哈利希望追逐我，继承人哈利希望我有值得追逐的东西。

 

我会给他看的。我的信物当然不会给他。

 

一曲完毕，阿莲微微屈膝向哈罗德爵士致礼，哈罗德爵士低头躬身，两人彼此道谢后退出舞池。阿莲的座位在靠近高台的上席，这是培提尔大人特意安排的，但她不管众人的目光，悄悄溜到了罗宾身边。乖罗宾看起来已经快睡着了，但大人们又不让他离席，看到阿莲过来，他的精神明显振奋了几分。但男孩故意偏过头，气鼓鼓地说，“你跟那个人跳舞了。他想我死，想要我父亲的城堡，你跟他跳舞了。你是个叛徒。”

 

“城堡在那儿呢。” 阿莲伏在罗宾肩头，伸手一指。原来是那个十二尺高的柠檬蛋糕。她最喜欢的柠檬蛋糕。培提尔大人为了这个巨大的蛋糕，耗光了谷地的柠檬，它被做成巨人之枪的形状，以象征飞翼骑士的伟业，而在蛋糕顶端，则是砂糖做的鹰巢城，飞翼骑士阿提斯·艾林建造了这座城。高如荣耀。

 

阿莲在罗宾注视的目光中走过去 —— 她知道，也在哈罗德爵士的目光中 —— 她轻巧地切下鹰巢城，连带下面一点柠檬蛋糕的基座，然后她便捧着盘子，笑吟吟地端上去。罗宾兴奋不已，差点痉挛起来。高台另一边的贝里席公爵只含笑看着她。阿莲最后还是没有拗得过罗宾，只得一勺勺喂他吃下。

 

不远处的火光下，哈罗德爵士沙金色的头发略有褪色，他仍是高大而帅气，眼睛里是浅浅的笑意。

 

你看到了吗，鹰巢城。阿莲并未迎上他的目光。她想自己并不介意哈罗德爵士会如何想，但有一点她知道，自己将留在他心上。

 

“我说过，凭我的智慧和凯特的美貌，总有一天，你能征服世界，亲爱的。” 当晚，当阿莲照例去向父亲大人道晚安时，培提尔大人满意地对她说，并轻轻吻了她微红的脸。而美丽的女儿说，是父亲大人的安排让她光芒万丈。

 

“可惜今晚没有歌手。” 培提尔似乎意犹未尽，他勾了勾阿莲胸前的仿声鸟纹章，眨眨眼睛，“你也是小小的仿声鸟，阿莲，你会为我歌唱吗？”

 

“当然了，父亲，除了你，还能有谁呢？” 阿莲的声音甜美无比。

 

最后一次听到歌手的歌声，是马瑞里安在鹰巢城的天牢里以死亡的声音歌唱。每一个旋律夜夜回荡在巨人之枪上。她记得马瑞里安唱过寻找儿子的母亲的歌，唱过血龙狂舞，唱过美丽的琼琪和她的傻子。他还歌唱最残忍的背叛，歌唱最冷酷的谋杀，歌唱被吊死的叛徒和血淋淋的复仇。他歌唱悲痛与哀伤。歌词好比利剑，穿越黑暗，刺痛心房。

 

“只是一个玩笑，你太累了，去休息吧。” 培提尔大人轻抚她的头发。

 

阿莲将温暖的晚安吻印在父亲唇上。哦不，我终会歌唱。珊莎·史塔克心想。我的歌谣将于兹开始，还远未画上句号。

 

我的歌谣，尚未唱响。

 

 

end.


End file.
